


Home

by goldmash



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers mentioned - Freeform, Fantastic Four mentioned, I am Spideypool trash, M/M, Might be a little cracky, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmash/pseuds/goldmash
Summary: Wade is interrupted when he wants to surprise Peter with breakfast but the day turns out okay anyway.ORA short drabble with a fluffy ending.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Can't get enough of spideypool.

Wade Wilson loves a lot of things. Tacos, pancakes, kittens, his katanas, guns and many more plus a certain Peter Parker. 

(But does he love us back?)

[Of course he does, we've been with Petey for months now!]

(Are you sure? Like really- ]

"Shut your goddamn mouth. I know he does. I think." 

(I don't have a mouth, you- )

[He meant figuratively- ]

And the boxes descend to chaos. Wade sighs. "I wonder what Petey-pie's up to. "

The boxes tune in.

(Oh, oh! Skydiving!)

[It's ass o' clock in the morning, dumbass.]

(You're a dumbass!)

[No, you're a dumbass- ]

Wade sighs again. They could go all week. Months even. He checks his Hello Kitty watch. 2:04am. Peter will be back any minute now. My hard-working baby boy. 

[We should make him a big breakfast! It's Saturday today, right?]

[PANCAKES!]

"Yeah, we're patroling together then heading to the Avengers tower. Or is it Starks tower?"

[Shhh, Civil War didn't happen. Writer lady's in denial.]

(I'm team Iron Man all the way!)

[Nobody asked you- ]

At least, today was one of the better days. When they weren't attacking him. Anyway, they were out of eggs and milk so Wade had to go shopping and as much as he hated it, anything for Peter. Even as something as small making sure he eats well. 

"Welp! Breakfast's not gonna make itself. Early duck gets the morning pizza!"

(Right!)

[Leggo!]

The boxes only ever agree with him when it's about Peter. 

\-----------------

They didn't get to make him breakfast. 

(Aww, damn!)

[Always people that need to be saved.]

There was a emergency call from the Avengers and they were desperate for more hands that they even called Deadpool.

The Fantastic Four and the Avengers were already on the scene.

"Motherfudger!"

And so was Peter.

(Trying to web up a giant, feral kitten. Or was it a humongous, rabid cat? Wait, do cats even get rabies-?)

"Focus!" he shut the boxes up.

"Hey baby boy! Need a hand? And by a hand, I mean a katana-"

"I don't care if they're animals, still no killing. If you absolutely have to, minimal maiming."

"Petey, you wound me so! I don't hurt animals." Deadpool nodded seriously.

Peter cracked a smile, invisible under his mask. "Right. Now, help me wrangle them up."

As soon as it seemed like they were winning, the cliché mad scientist that mutated them came out of the woodworks.

[Probably to do something stupid.]

"You'll never take me alive!" 

Seriously, writer lady? 

"Honestly, I don't want to take you alive but like there's actually people here with black and white moral compasses with double standards except my baby boy and maybe Johnny so like okay fine I won't but I would love to because who does that kittens?! What the shit! Leave the kittens out of your 'diabolical' plans or whatnot and don't think I can't see the remote with the red button-" Deadpool steamrolled over whatever the madman was gonna say while Peter webs the remote from his hands with lightning quick reflexes leaving him floundering until he was turning purple in the face.

"SHUT UP! IT'S MY TURN TO SHINE!"

"Oh blah blah, pay attention to me, blah blah-"

"WHY DON'T YOU PUT A CORK IN IT?!" He screamed, purple-almost-black in the face. 

"Why don't you put a dick in yours? You sound seriously plugged up!" 

Wade put his guns back in his holsters and started looking for his other katana.

"Wade, please." Peter implored, his head pounding something fierce.

"Oh, I like it when you beg." he purred. "We're still on for Call of Duty and tacos, right? Wait, I was gonna make breakfast before this shithead rudely interrupted me."

This time, Peter full on grins.

(Score!)

[How adorable is he?]

Technically, we can't see him but we know.

"Ready to go home?"

Home. Huh. That's probably his second favourite word. Right after Peter.

(How sappy!)

[Gag!]

He ignores the boxes and walks over to Peter. Some his suit is singed and cut in some places but no major injuries. Thank fuck.

"Yeah, baby boy. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of my writing and characterisation of Deadpool! Honestly, he's based on the 2016 movie and the thousands of fanfic I've read of him.
> 
> Any kudos are appreciated! Comment to let me know what you liked!


End file.
